


April Fools

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Bucky Barnes, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, April Fools' Day, Avenger Sam Wilson, Break Up, Bucky Barnes & Clint Barton Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Clint Barton & Sam Wilson Friendship, Comfort/Angst, Cussing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Men Crying, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: young-and-bitchy, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: An April Fools prank goes too far.





	April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> Request: i like ya recent fic! may i request one where Sam and the team prank Bucky that you're leaving him for another guy and it turns him into a mad crying mess (ends in fluff tho)
> 
> [tumblr_ young-and-bitchy]

Bucky and you lied in bed that April Fools morning. You debated between getting up to grab coffee or staying in bed with your boyfriend... the latter was winning the fight. You listened to Bucky detail his plan to prank Sam for the day.

“You're still sore from last year, huh?”

“Can you tell?” He answered. “How can I not be? I'd only cried twice in my life... That fucker.”

You chuckled. 

 

* * *

 

 

Sam knew he had to prank Bucky this year. He wouldn't be able to go to sleep if he didn't... but perhaps a hand would come in handy. So he gathered Clint and Scott for the task since they didn't care about the consequences if they were having a good time.

“You want to tell Bucky (Y/N) is in a date with another dude?” Clint inquired. “Why...What?”

It was clear that, right now, Clint had the one neuron the group shared. “Dude, what if he cries? That would be awesome,” Sam said.

“Damn... The Winter Soldier crying?” Scott asked. “Never thought I'd see the day.”

“So? Are you guys in or not?”

“I'm game,” Scott agreed.

They both looked at Clint... and he agreed, sighing. “It was a pleasure serving with you, gentlemen.”

Sam chuckled, rubbing his palms in a mischievous manner. He then proceeded to explain his plan to Scott and Clint.

They found Bucky in the kitchen, having a cup of coffee and with an iPad which he'd recently learned to use.

“Hey, man...” Sam mumbled in an empathetic tone.

Bucky didn't bother in lifting his eyes from the screen. “What?”

“Nothing, just... wanted to know if you needed anything,” Sam said.

Scott stood by Sam and Clint had taken a seat next to Bucky. He knew something was going on, he knew they weren't telling him something. He was a spy, for God's sakes.

He locked his iPad and looked at the men. “What's going on?”   
  
“Listen, man, it's okay,” Scott said. “We all get broken up with. There was this girl in high school th—“

“What are you talking about?” Bucky cut him off.

Sam and Scott frowned. “Yeah... Didn't you and (Y/N) break up? I mean, she told me she'd met this guy, so I thought...” Sam trailed off.

...And he saw how Bucky's world crumbled through his eyes.

You wouldn't break up with him, and if you were planning on doing so there would be some signs. Nothing was different. In fact, everything was incredible. You were the perfect partnership: in the field and behind closed doors.

You wouldn't dump him, not especially without telling him... right?

“What?” He mumbled.

Bucky couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes. “Oh, man... She didn't tell you?” Sam inquired. “That's... That's low.”

Clint remained quiet, and Bucky didn't notice his uncharacteristic silence because was too busy panicking.

You were leaving him.

“No... No... She wouldn't... She...”

Sam thought he'd enjoy this. He thought seeing Bucky cry would satisfy him as a prank... but it was doing the opposite: he couldn't wait for it to stop.

“What's going on?” All the men turned to see you. You held a paper bag in one hand and iced coffees in the other one. When you saw Bucky crying, you immediately rushed to his side. Bucky was a crier, so something awful must have happened. “Babe, what's wrong? What happened?”

You left the breakfast on the table. “Are you leaving me?” He asked when you held his face with your hands.

A pronounced frown appeared on your face. “What?!”

“Are... Are you planning on— on leaving me?” Bucky cried.

“Is this a joke?” You grabbed your smartphone and checked the date, knowing April 1st was approaching. You turned to Sam with a glare that could've killed him right then and there. “You think this is funny?”

“I thought it would be,” Sam murmured.

You clenched your fists... but you took a deep breath, aware that your boyfriend was crying in your hands and you needed to make him stop. You looked at him, meeting his teary gaze. “Listen to me: I am not leaving you. It's April Fools, okay? It's a prank.”

Clint had already left the room without anyone noticing. Thank God he didn't speak.

“So we're still together?”

You nodded. “Yeah, of course, baby.”

Bucky's eyes went from sadness to a burning rage; a rage you only saw in the battlefield. Without taking his eyes off of you, he said, “Sam, Scott... you should run.”

“Noted.”

Scott left the kitchen at the speed of light.

 

* * *

 

 

“I still can't believe you thought I'd break up with you without telling you,” you stated.

Bucky had gotten up from the bed to change and now you were kneeling in it. “We were new, I... I got scared.” He walked towards you. “I'm sorry. You know that, right?”

You nodded. “But, for the record... I'm not interested in being with anyone else.”

“That's kind of the point, right?”

“No, I... I mean again. I want you to be my last,” you confessed, and when you met his gaze, you felt the need to take it back. “Too soon? God, I went too far, didn't I?”

Bucky's lips tilted up. “Not at all,” he replied. “I want you to be my last, too.”

You smiled and put your cold hands on Bucky's neck, leaning forward to kiss him... only to throw him back in bed with you.


End file.
